Silver Light
by SioPao-chan
Summary: Sakura decided to study in Hong Kong leaving Tomoyo behind. What will happen to Tomoyo? ET & SS; slight angst and yuri
1. Chapter 1: in the dark

SILVER LIGHT By Hana Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters, CLAMP does. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1: in the dark  
  
The sun is shining brightly in the sky. All the inhabitants of the Daidouji mansion is already awake except for one. A 19 yr. old with long beautiful black hair and pale skin lay on a bed. Tomoyo Daidouji, only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji and the heir to Daidouji Corporations, was asleep on her four poster bed. Several maids already knocked on her door to wake her up but the only response they got were mumbles of "go away" or groan from the young miss. At last, her mother came up to personally wake her up.  
  
Sonomi knocked on her door and waited for her to open up. Tomoyo grumbled loudly and sleepily said, "Go away! I'm trying to sleep here." Sonomi sighed and knocked again on the door, this time louder.  
  
"Tomoyo, get up already! It's already half past nine for goodness sake!" Sonomi said through exasperated voice.  
  
She's been like this ever since her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto went to Hong Kong to study for college and to be with her long time boyfriend, Li Syaoran. It's not like that she doesn't want her best friend to be with the Chinese boy, in fact, she helped a lot to get them together, dropping huge hints to her naïve best friend and encouraging Li to pursue Sakura.  
  
But it can't be denied that her daughter harbour feelings for her best friend. Feelings deeper than sisterly love and it hurt her to know that she will never have her and to make things worse, she won't even be able to see her since Sakura's staying in Hong Kong.  
  
At last, the door opened and revealed Tomoyo. Sonomi smiled at her daughter and briefly hugged her. Tomoyo only stood there, not reacting.  
  
"Come on, breakfast is waiting for you."  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Tomoyo's POV  
  
It's another one of those long drab days. Several maids already came up here and tried to wake me up, or at least tried to. I would always say "go away" or something incomprehensible just to make them leave me alone. I don't want to get up from bed. I don't want to face another day. Another day without Sakura.  
  
It's been a year since she left for Hong Kong. Sure, she would send me e- mails and occasionally call me but still, it's not enough to stop the pain. The pain of losing her. losing her to somebody else, and now, she's not even here so I can at least see her or be close to her even if I have to mask my feelings for her as a dear best friend.  
  
I used to think that her happiness is enough to make me happy, so I helped in getting her and Li-kun together. I was content for awhile seeing her happy. As time pass by, she spent more of her time with Li-kun and less time with me, and that got me frustrated. I know that's to be expected but that simple fact slowly ate me away and I soon realized that her happiness is not enough to make me happy. I need HER to make me happy. But another realization hit me. It hit me so hard that it made me crumble and cry. She can never be mine. Her heart belongs to Li-kun and there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I don't regret in getting them together and I don't hate Li-kun either. I know perfectly well that he can make her happy. I'm just hurt by the fact that she'll never be mine in that way and the hurt intensified when Sakura decided to study in Hong Kong and left a year ago. The pain is so unbearable that it left me numb and cold.  
  
Someone knocked on the door again. I grumbled some curses out loud and said through gritted teeth,  
  
"Go away! I'm trying to sleep here."  
  
Why can't they see that I don't want to get up? That I want to be left alone? I heard someone sigh and heard my mother through the door. I sighed also and pushed my body wearily out of bed. Ugghh. I have to face another day and live a normal life. I've stopped putting up a mask where everyone would seem that nothing's wrong with me. Everyone's used to me being quiet and sticking myself. There's no point of associating with others anyway. They're used to me being cold already.  
  
I put on a pair of capris and a light blue baby-sleeved tee shirt. I combed my hair and quickly fixed my bed. I opened my door and there stood my mother. She smiled at me and hugged me briefly. I didn't do anything. I just stood there, my face devoid of any emotion.  
  
Ever since Sakura left, my feelings also left. They went with her, where ever she is. My mother told me something about breakfast and went downstairs. I decided that it'll be best if I showed up and followed my mother to the dining room.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I know Tomoyo's out of character here, but that's what I made her in this story. It's not pure angst, this is a love story. Also this is an E+T story also an S+S but it will focus more on E+T. Sorry for the S+S fans out there. -_-!! And please, please, please review!!! Even if it's flames or anything!  
  
Please REVIEW!!!  
  
**hyper_Hana_Tenshi** 


	2. Chapter 2: leaving and plotting

SILVER LIGHT By Hana Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters, CLAMP does. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2: leaving and plotting  
  
Sakura is walking under the shades of the Cherry Blossom trees. Beside her, a tall young man is walking in rhythm with her. They're holding hands and are playfully teasing each other. The man stopped and leaned against a tree. Sakura looked at him and met bright amber eyes looking lovingly at her. She smiled sweetly at him. He shortened the distance between them and leaned closer to her. His lips was about touch hers when,  
  
RINGGGG!!!!  
  
Sakura Kinomoto bolted upright of her bed and frantically looked for her alarm clock. She hastily got up from her bed but got her feet tangled in her sheets and landed painfully on the floor.  
  
"Owww. that hurts." she moaned as she cradled her now throbbing head.  
  
A chuckle came from behind her and turned around to see a tall young man with messy chestnut hair. His amber eyes held mirth and an amused smiled is gracing his face.  
  
"Morning, sleepy head, I see you're running late again." Syaoran said jokingly.  
  
He was standing beside her study table, his left hand resting on top of her alarm clock. Sakura glared at him. This brought another chuckle from the handsome young man.  
  
"Do you mind helping me here?" said a pouting Sakura.  
  
"Hai, hai, Sakura-hime."  
  
This caused a slight blush to creep on Sakura's face. He helped her stood up and kissed her softly on her cheek. Sakura smiled but then frowned slightly.  
  
"How'd you get in here anyway?"  
  
Syaoran blinked at her and put his hand behind her neck, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"I.uh. sneaked in your bedroom yesterday and got the spare key when you were in the bathroom."  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean,"  
  
"Hey you're gonna be late for class!" Syaoran interrupted her.  
  
"Hoe?" she looked at her alarm clock and it read 7:35.  
  
"HOE???!!!"  
  
She shoved Syaoran out of her room and changed. After a couple of loud thumps and continuous chanting of "I'm gonna be late." Sakura emerged from her room in a record of 5 minutes. She dashed to the kitchen to grab a toast and to the entrance to put on her shoes.  
  
She saw Syaoran waiting outside for her and rushed outside, slamming the door shut behind her. She grabbed his arm and started running full speed towards the university.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
"Don't tell me they're going to be late!"  
  
A girl with long black hair exclaimed as she watched the school grounds from the window. A navy haired man (AN: it's pretty obvious who this is ^_^) beside her smiled and shook his head.  
  
"No, they won't be late. In fact, they're already in the school grounds."  
  
The girl looked at him with inquiring eyes. "How would you know that?"  
  
The navy haired man just smiled mysteriously at her. She scrutinized his face for awhile then threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"I will never get you, Eriol Hiiragizawa!" she exclaimed, exasperated.  
  
"I never told you to get me, Li Meilin. Anyway, our beloved cousin and his dear Ying Fa are already here now."  
  
True to his words, the door to the room opened and revealed a panting Sakura and Syaoran. Meilin smiled at them.  
  
"It never ceases to amaze me how you can always arrive in barely in time, Sakura." Meilin commented as Sakura took her seat behind her.  
  
"Ohayou, Meilin. I would like to point out that I'm not supposed to be this late if someone hadn't decided to have a surprise visit on me on a morning." Sakura said, looking pointedly at Syaoran.  
  
Meilin raised her eyebrow and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran raised his arm in surrender.  
  
"What did you do, beloved cousin of mine?" Eriol asked a mischievous grin on his face. Syaoran scowled at him.  
  
"Don't call me that and no, I didn't do anything. I just checked to see if she's already ready for school or not, so get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"Whatever you say, beloved cousin of mine."  
  
"Why you?!" Syaoran growled at him, Eriol just smirked back..  
  
At this, the teacher came and everyone settled in their own seats. Eriol leaned against his seat to Syaoran's.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something important."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Later in lunch." Syaoran nodded his head. Eriol then settled back in his chair and listened to the very boring discussion of the teacher.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
"You're joking!" Meilin exclaimed.  
  
"You're not serious, right?" Sakura asked.  
  
Eriol just looked calmly at his three friends and nodded. "I'm not joking and I'm serious. We are moving."  
  
The three friends stared at him, disbelievingly. The news of Eriol moving away really shocked them. Syaoran shook himself.  
  
"How come were not informed of this at home? Uncle should've at least mentioned something about it."  
  
Eriol looked at his hands. "I asked him not to tell you guys." This surprised Syaoran and Meilin.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I. I want to tell it to you guys personally. Aunt Yelan knows about this too."  
  
"Kaa'-san?" Syaoran asked. Eriol nodded his head.  
  
"Dad and Aunt Yelan were discussing about this for quite sometime now. They're deciding whether I should go or not. Aunt Yelan wanted me to stay but Dad convinced her that it'll be best if I go with him."  
  
Silence hung around them thickly then Sakura decided to break the ice.  
  
"When are you leaving? Where are you going to move?" she asked quietly.  
  
She felt really sad for another friend of hers will be parted away from her. It saddened her extremely when she has to part with Tomoyo and now, Eriol is moving away. A comforting hand was placed on top of hers. She looked at Syaoran and he smiled comfortingly. She smiled backed but it was a sad smile.  
  
"We'll be moving in a week. Dad got a good business deal in Japan, so we're moving there."  
  
"Where exactly in Japan?" Meilin asked. Eriol tilted his head, trying hard to remember the name of the town.  
  
"I think it's Tomoeda or something." Sakura gasped at this. She is from Tomoeda! Meilin looked at her and it hit her.  
  
"Aren't you from Tomoeda, Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"He might meet your best friend there," Syaoran said.  
  
This brought a smile on her face, a plan formulating in her head. She leaned closer to Syaoran and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and nodded.  
  
"What are you two smiling about? Eriol's leaving in a week for goodness sake!" Meilin said, glaring at the two.  
  
Syaoran motioned for Meilin to get closer and whispered something in her ear. Eriol, in the meanwhile, is confused at what's going on.  
  
"Just awhile ago, they're all sad but now they're whispering to each other, grinning like a bunch of idiots." He thought.  
  
"Ne Eriol, would you mind doing a favour for me?" Sakura asked, smiling widely. Eriol looked at her suspiciously. She seemed too happy for this to be nice but nevertheless, he nodded.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
And they told him. His eyes went wide and he frantically shook his head.  
  
"But I don't even know this girl!" Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"She's a really nice person! I can guarantee you that! Please, Eriol-san?" Sakura looked at him with big puppy dog eyes. Eriol sighed, defeated.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it."  
  
The three friends beamed at each other.  
  
"This better work." he thought.  
  
~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~ * ~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! So how was it? Eriol's gonna be leaving for Japan! Will he meet Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo? What is the plan of Sakura, Syaoran and Meilin??? Eniweiz, sorry if it's kinda boring, I'm not really a good writer but I'll really appreciate it if you'll review!!! Like in the previous chapter. please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!  
  
Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu to Sapphire Melody and **lover**789 for reviewing my story!!!  
  
** Hana_Tenshi** 


End file.
